


Jensen Ackles Explains About Sex In Space

by linvro21



Series: Jensen Ackles About Sex In Space [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Crack, J2, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared tape an educational video about the perils of sex in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen Ackles Explains About Sex In Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Jensen Ackles Explains About Sex In Space/Jensen Ackles示范太空性爱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629522) by [Moilip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moilip/pseuds/Moilip)



> I shamelessly copied some monologue from some of Chris Hadfield's vids.

Ashtraythief from Germany asked: _Jensen, how do you brush your teeth in space? If your mouth is half open, won't the toothpaste float away?_ Good question, because when brushing your tee-...”

Jared comes flying into the camera view at high speed.

“Jensen! Jensen! I have another viewer's question here, I think it would be way more fun to explain. Can I just...?”

“OK, what is it?”

Alexadean from San Diego, California asked: _How does weightlessness affect sex in space?_ Well, that's a really good question, because...”

“No Jared. Absolutely not. No way we will discuss that topic. That's not something serious astronauts concern themselves with.”

“Are you not familiar with the NASA document 12-571-3570? In 1989 they tested aboard space shuttle mission STS-75, which positions would be most effective in performing heterosexual sex in zero gravity. That proves that astronaut sex is considered to be a totally legitimate area of space research. We could do the same for gay sex. You could write a paper on it. You could become famous for it, Jensen.”

“Well, if you put it like that... OK, then. How do we go about this research of yours?”

“I think the first point of consideration would have to be Newton's third law.”

“Yes, that seems sort of obvious, Jared.”

“We have to think of our viewers, Jensen.”

“It's not like we will actually broadca...”

Jared turns the puppy-dog eyes on Jensen.

“Okay, I will explain... The third law states that all forces exist in pairs: if one object _A_ exerts a force **F** _A_ on a second object _B_ , then _B_ simultaneously exerts a force **F** _B_ on _A_ , and the two forces are equal and opposite: **F** _A_ = − **F** _B_. The third law means that all forces are interactions between different bodies, and thus that there is no such thing as a unidirectional force or a force that acts on only one body.”

“ZZZzzz – hngGGgnh – zzzZZZ.”

“Jared!”

“Oh, sorry, I dozed off for a bit. What you probably meant to say was: When body A fucks into body B, the latter body tends to float away,” Jared says with an evil grin.

“...” Jensen sends an annoyed glare back to Jared.

Jared puts on his brightest smile and continues. “So, dear viewers. To counteract the devastating and frankly very counterproductive effects of Newton's third law, we will have to secure body B to the walls of the space station. OK, you be body B.”

“What? No, you be body B!”

“But this research was my idea! I HAVE to be body A.”

“Well, if you put it like that... OK, then. How will you secure body B, that is … me?”

“Viewers, in zero gravity everything has to be secured in some way to stop things from floating around the space station. We use for instance: Velcro, rope, magnets, straps and elastics. For the purpose of today's research - and considering the size of the subject to be secured - I propose we use rope and straps. Assistant Ackles, hand me the rope and straps please.”

“...”

“Jensen, please?”

“Don't ever call me that again!”

“Sorry, Jensen. Kiss and make up? No? OK, we will soldier on then. For this experiment to succeed it is essential that both subject A and B disrobe.”

They both start taking their clothes off - careful to contain them in clothing bags - until both of them are completely naked.

“Nice butt, Jensen.”

“Thanks Jar- Let's keep this scientific and maintain a certain level of objectivity, shall we?”

“No problem, it's easy to objectify you... Please step into this loop here, lean backwards, and hold on with your hands to these... OK, feet up in here, then I will click this strap... around your strong athletic...”

“Jared, concentrate!”

“... chest. Are you nice and secure now?”

Jensen tugs on the various ropes and straps.

“Yes, Jared. They seem to be holding satisfactory.”

“That's Newton's third law taken care of then. Now onto a possibly more problematic area: the erection. Jensen, please explain to our viewers.”

Jensen sighs deeply. “In zero gravity the blood flow is hindered due to the lack of gravitational force, as a result it is much harder to achieve an erection.”

“Mmmmpppfffff.”

“What is it Jared?”

“You said _harder_ mmmmpppfffff.”

“Manchild.”

“So, mister I-am-o-so-scientific-and-talking-about-all-officially-scientific-stuff, what should we do about this problem?”

“I could, eh, you know, eh... suck the blood to where it has to be?”

“That's an excellent solution, Jensen! It has already been proven to be effective in our last video.”

Jared floats nearer to Jensen and aligns his dick with Jensen's mouth.

“YES viewers,... argh, you may remember how we, … fuck yeah, took care of space station, … yeehaw, spills this way. Aaah, stop Jensen!”

Jared pulls his now fully erect dick out of Jensen's mouth. Jensen does not look very content with this.

“So, now we get to the next step in our research. Are you sexually aroused enough to proceed with the thrusting part of our experiment, Jensen? I can see you're sporting a nicely sized semi hard-on there.”

“Well, maybe we could just kiss some and then you could... tweak my nipples a bit? That should do the trick.”

“Alright, in the name of research I will volunteer to take on these tasks,” Jared says with wiggling eyebrows.

He glides to Jensen's mouth and kisses him softly. Jensen closes his eyes and opens his mouth a little to let his tongue slide in. Jared cups Jensen's head to push their mouths more firmly together, and he moans into the kiss. After some time, his lips let go of Jensen's mouth, and they travel to his left nipple. Jensen keeps his eyes closed and starts moaning more fiercely. His fingers close around the other nipple and twist it gently, making Jensen's body arch up into the ropes and straps.

“That seems to do the trick, indeed,” Jared says. “Now onto the next step: the fucking of body B.”

Jensen looks up to Jared with lustful eyes. His lips are still a bit parted and Jared wishes he could float over there to slide his dick between them. But no! Research must come before pleasure. "Mmmmpppfffff", he chuckles internally: he said _come_.

“Jensen are you ready?” Jared says in his serious researcher voice.

“Yeah,” Jensen breathes.

Jared slicks up his fingers – mindful not to send blobs of lube hurling through the space station – and opens up Jensen carefully, while Jensen makes delightful non-scientific sounds. Then he lines up his dick to the – pretty little – hole and starts entering it.

“Oh yeah Jared. That feels good.”

Jared has to hold on to the ropes himself in order to be able to thrust into Jensen. He braces his feet against the opposite wall, and then...

“OH YEAH JARED!”

He is pleased he is able to elicit such a response, even in space. He pushes and pulls his dick in and out of Jensen. It takes much more effort than on earth – he should totally put that in the report – but he keeps valiantly at it.

Soon, he can feel his orgasm starting to build. He can also hear that Jensen is getting close... Oh shit. Where will Jensen's spunk go?

“Jensen, don't come yet. Think of something non sexy, quick!”

Jared increases his thrusts and comes with a loud yell into Jensen.

“OK, Jensen, it's safe to think of sex again,” Jared says. Then he carefully retreats and quickly puts his mouth over Jensen's dick. He starts sucking frantically and in no time at all, does Jensen come in Jared's mouth. Pfew, they had been close to a disastrous spill.

“That was good research,” Jensen says.

 

“Jen?”

“Yeah Jay?”

“We totally just joined the 200 mile high club.”


End file.
